


Sunaxreader so this is love?

by ash_kozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fun, my second work!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ash_kozume/pseuds/ash_kozume
Summary: um okie ive had this in my drafts waiting to post it on wattpad...but i decided to post it on both wattpad and here. hope you enjoy! also SOME of the text are off but you will know who's they are...SORRY!
Relationships: Suna Rintarou/Reader, itsuki (bestie)/atsumu miya
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

  
  


y/n:  
a fun outgoing girl when she wants to be but to other’s she is shy and quiet and can be a “bit” rude when annoyed or bored lol…..unfortunately for her…her best and only friend itsuki drags her into chaos As she starts her first day at izarnaki high school.  
  
  
[y/n’s pov]  
  
  
***beep beep beep*** I look at my phone reading 5:30am and get up slowly lowkey annoyed.-  
I sigh as I make my way to the bathroom and take a warm shower, Then doing my hair followed by changing into my new uniform. “I should text itsuki” I think to myself while grabbing my phone and sitting on my bed glancing at the time. -6am-   


**_[their messages ig]_**

  
**y/n bae**  
hi bestie…im ready ig **  
  
itsu bae  
**OMG are you ready for your first day!!?? **  
** **y/n bae**   
honestly no…pfft-  
IM LIKE HIGH-KEY NERVOUS T-T  
  


**itsu bae  
**i- umMmM isn’t that IDK normal…lol  
it’s okkkk I’ll introduce you to my friends!   
**  
** **y/n bae**   
LMAO NO! if they are- anything like you I will kindly decline   
**itsu bae  
**sOoOo MEAN!! IM OFFENDED. HMPH!  
LMFAODFKLMVFDVJJ  
**y/n bae** LMAO n e ways I want to read a bit before school sooo BYE DUMBASS!   
LOVE YOU!!   
  
(-uMmMm authors pov (?)-)  
you smile slightly putting down your phone not reading the new message from itsuki that popped up and pull out one of your many books you put in you bag the night before and read silently waiting till it’s time for your first day to officially start.   
  
**\- SMEXY ASS TIME SKIP-**   
  
You were deep into your book forgetting that you had this tHiNg called school today…lol ew you look at the time -6:50- and put your book away grabbing your bag and phone then leave thinking you can get something from the store for breakfast.  
[At the school…Yuck]  
  
you walk in and look for the office, you not being able to find it you make your way into the nearest girls restroom a text itsuki.  
  
**y/n bae**  
umm IM LOST LMFAO HELP PLEASEEE!   
**itsu bae  
**  
i- pfft- idk sHoUlD i????   
hMmM you was mean earlier   
**y/n bae**  
omggg im soRRy okie?  
now now im in the girls restroom near the uh idk… lol  
**itsu bae  
**

and that’s supposed to help me find you???!   
**y/n bae**   
uh yes?  
**itsu bae**   
*read*   
**y/n bae**   
ITSU!!!   
  
  
you wait a few moments then peek outside the restroom and see a place that says “theater” above the door frame. You then go back to texting itsuki:  
  
**y/n bae**   
oK near the theater now COME GET ME!!   
**itsu bae  
  
uGh ok I’ll be there soon.**   
[read]  
  
you wait for itsuki and decide to play a game on you phone -five mins later- “bitch~” you hear as someone walks into the restroom and that someone was non other then itsuki ashiko. “omg hi” you say going to hug her “hey babygirl” she says hugging back, you guys stay like that for a little while before you interrupt “we should head to the office now” you suggest letting go of your friend “yeah before you’re late on your first day” she teases heading out the restroom. You roll your eyes smiling and follow her “I can’t wait for you to meet my friends” she pauses “and boyfriend….” You stop in your tracks hearing this “WHAT?!” she turns and looks at you a bit flustered “I have a boyfriend…I um wanted to surprise you” she laughs nervously “oMg now I have to meet them! I need to see if I can trust them with my one and only bestie.” You say trying not to sound TOO overprotective. In response she smile in hugs you then holds your hand while continuing walking “his name is atsumu…he is on the volleyball team” she states without looking back at you, you notice this and smile “is someone flustered?~” you say teasing “N-NO!” she yells “that stutter says otherwise~” you say trying not to break into a fit of laughter. “H-HUSH!” she yells before pushing you in front a room “here the office” you nod and walk inside. >few mins later< you walk out with a few papers and look over for itsuki who was talking to someone. She notices you and runs over waving bye to the person she was talking too “let me see your class” you hand her the paper and her eye’s light up after looking at it “YOUR IN MY CLASS!!!” she says jumping into a hug, after hearing this you no longer feel nervous and you hug her back smiling “omg what a relief if I wasn’t with you idk what I would’ve done.” You both exchange laughs and she starts to drag you to what you guess is class.   
  
**TBC!!!**   
  
A/N: lol ik this lowkey sucks…but I hope you at LEAST smiled at this…lol im grounded and bOrEd so I decided to write on three of my many reading site’s I have accounts on. oop- also suna bby wasn’t in this like at all but he will be soon along with samu bby and tsumu bby…And im also thinking about all types of chaos to add to this book- SOO cya next chapter! 


	2. "Get a room!"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok chapter two ig please enjoy loves <3

  
**(a/n: im not sure if i mentioned but you guys are second year ^3^)  
  
  
  
**

"Why are you in such a rush we still have time before class" you whine "we are not going to class yet" is all she says before speeding up "i- hey!" "where are we going?!" you ask but she just ignore's you turning the corner before stopping "here!" she smile's, You look and read it says 'GYM' on the door and you hear shoes squeaking and balls hitting the floor. "Why exactly are we here?" you ask "well your going to meet my boyfriend and friends" she says then opening the door rather dramatically and running in, _sigh_ "itsuki wait up..." you loudly whisper following her in and to the benches. "erm...which one is your boyfriend?" you whisper and she points to a somewhat tall blonde haired dude. "he looks like a wanna be playboy..." you tease only to get punched in the arm. "ow!" before you can hit back- "itsuki!" the blonde dude calls and like that she runs off and you being lazy you stay right where your sitting. You watch her jump into his arms and kis-more like makeout with him, "Get a room!" you yell getting a few laughs causing them to both blush and distance each other. "Y/n!!! come over here and meet them!" itsuki yells pretending nothing happened "why cant they come over here?!" you answer and itsuki being itsuki runs and drags you over to them "UGHHHHHHHHHHHHH" you drag out. "ok first off this is-" . . ."atsumu?" you cut her off "uh yeah atsumu miya" you study him for a moment then blurt out "yep im getting wanna be playboy vibes!" and you get laugh from around the gym "ow!!" itsuki kicked you "y/n be nice!" she whines "yeah yeah sorry, im y/n l/n" you greet "nice to meet ya" he says and shakes your hand and you tighten you grip and glare at him "you hurt itsuki in the slightest bit and you'll no longer have these precious arms of your's" you smile innocently letting go of his hand and he just nods. "Y/n stop scaring him!" itsuki whines again and drags you over to a grey haired boy and black haired boy, "his is samu and suna their in our class!" she LOUDLY says "y/n l/n nice to meet you..." you say looking at them ' _whoa...suna is stunning...'_ you think to your self, itsuki was about to drag you to meet the rest when ***Japanese school bells*** "shit!" some people blurt out at the same time before you all leave and head to class. 

  
  
  
  
  
**a/n: okie this was short so i'll add more tm. Sorry im working on a lot with deadlines in school as well. love you guys cya!  
  
** **-ash <3**


End file.
